The function of every conventional gymnastic device is limited to only a single effect of sports. For example, the boat-rowing gymnastic device generates only an effect of boat-rowing sports. In onther words, the rocker of conventional boat-rowing gymnastic device can only be pushed and pulled to-and-fro, so its scope of sports is rather insufficient and this is its well-known drawback.